


Catharsis

by Miss M (missm)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Javert Survives, Bondage, Community: makinghugospin, Established Relationship, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Roleplay, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missm/pseuds/Miss%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a kinkmeme prompt: "I was thinking about...some version of Valjean in an established relationship who would decide that roleplaying prisoner/guard would be cathartic. / And imagining Javert (as the guard) being totally unable to take it seriously and unable to stop himself from saying the most ridiculous OTT snarky things the whole time, and Valjean getting all frustrated because it's not cathartic if they keep laughing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Катарсис](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960842) by [Regis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis)



"Well, what have we here? The notorious 24601, chained to his own bed! How unfortunate!"  
  
"My name is Jean Valjean, _sir_."  
  
"And I'm Javert. As you know. Heh... Naked, are we?"  
  
"We are, and I don't know why you're talking in the plural. Would you really do that if I were a prisoner?"  
  
"But you _are_ my prisoner, you little tease."  
  
"'Little tease'...? Javert, if you're going to keep making me laugh this won't work at all!"  
  
"On the contrary, my dear, I think it's working very well. Behold, I even brought my mighty baton for you to fear!"  
  
" _Javert!_ "


End file.
